Probie
by supergirl3684
Summary: McGee snaps at Tony, hurting the Senior Agent's feelings. Gibbs isn't happy and now McGee has to pay the penalty...WARNING:Contains spanking, don't like...DON'T read!


**PROBIE **

**SUMMARY:** McGee snaps at Tony and has to pay the penalty. **WARNING**: Contains spanking…don't like, don't read!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own CBS or NCIS nor anything affiliated with the two!

**TO:** Special Agent Ali who wanted to see a McGee fic.

**A/N:** My first and _**ONLY**_ McGee / Gibbs fic! Hope you like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PROLOGUE: **

It was hard case, made harder by the fact that Gibbs was back. Not that anyone was mad about that, on the contrary they were all thrilled. It was just that…well…things seemed to be going backwards instead of forward.

Tony seemed to forget that he wasn't in charge sometimes which made for some uncomfortable moments. To top it all off he was McGee, probie again. For his part McGee seemed to be keeping it together pretty well.

Deep down, though, McGee was anything but happy! He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if Tony didn't let up soon…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tony…" McGee called after the senior agent. Getting no response from the older man he sat down and sighed. He hadn't meant to lose his temper at being called probie. He was startled to hear a voice next to him.

"Follow me," Gibbs ordered.

McGee followed at a slower pace then normal; Gibbs eyes had held anger that he'd never seen before. Then again he'd never hurt the man Gibbs saw as his son before. McGee was wary when they entered a conference room and he saw Gibbs lock the door.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Gibbs asked…no ordered.

McGee knew he had little choice in the matter but for the life of him couldn't speak. He saw Gibbs frown and instinctively backed away. His anger, not yet down, burst out once again.

"Why is it Tony can call me names and do all sorts of things and never get in trouble? I shouldn't be the one getting yelled at; I asked him not to call me probie!" McGee slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide.

Gibbs sat back and narrowed his eyes. "You want to be treated like DiNozzo?"

McGee didn't answer, knowing it was more of a rhetorical question then anything. Gibbs stood up and McGee took another step backwards. Gibbs suddenly smiled at him and McGee, wildly, wondered if Gibbs would really kill him in the NCIS building.

"You know what? You're right; I should treat you and DiNozzo the same." He beckoned for the younger man to come closer.

Instinct caused McGee to obey the silent order. It was Gibbs' teaching that made it possible for him to not scream when Gibbs laid an arm around his shoulders and escorted him to the sofa.

McGee didn't have a chance to yell for help or protest before he found himself face down over Gibbs' lap. Gibbs quickly positioned the younger man over his lap.

"You want me to treat you like I do Tony?" Gibbs asked. "Well, I can do that."

**SWAT, SWAT** "This is _exactly_," **SWAT, SWAT** "what I would do," **SWAT, SWAT** "to Tony," **SWAT, SWAT** "if he had said something" **SWAT, SWAT** "as mean as you did." **SWAT, SWAT** "You may _think_" **SWAT, SWAT** "Tony gets away with things" **SWAT, SWAT** "but I assure you," **SWAT, SWAT **"he doesn't and neither," **SWAT, SWAT** "will you; understand?"

Gibbs kept the swats coming down as McGee started to squirm. He could tell the younger agent was trying hard to cry. It didn't last long; McGee couldn't stop himself from finally crying out.

"OW! I u-understand b-boss!"

Gibbs lifted one leg and dropped the other; he started to land the swats on the sensitive under curve.

**SWAT, SWAT** "OW! I s-sorry" **SWAT, SWAT** "won't…AH…be…OW" **SWAT, SWAT** "mean…OW…again."

McGee finally lay limp over his boss's lap and cried. With a final two swats, harder then all the rest, Gibbs was done. As with Tony, he began to rub circles on McGee's back, not bothering to talk. Instead he let circle motion talk for him.

When McGee finally calmed down Gibbs helped him stand up and then gave him a hug. McGee released the last of his tears and found himself standing face to face with his boss. Gibbs said nothing as he handed the younger man a tissue and waited for him to wipe his tears and blow his nose.

"What was that about?" Gibbs asked, fully expecting McGee to understand what he was talking about; which he did.

"I don't know Boss. I asked him not to call me probie. I don't understand why he has to do that!" McGee was surprised to find Gibbs give him a sympathetic look.

"Tim, how long have I been at this job?" He asked suddenly.

"Um…fifteen years," McGee answered softly.

"Would you like to guess what my first partner still calls me?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

McGee blushed as he suddenly realized what his boss was hinting at. Tony called him probie because that was how he saw McGee. It was nothing personal or done out of malice. McGee was brought back to the present by Gibbs' voice.

"What happened here stays here Tim. It's no one else's business. You _will_ apologize to Tony. Do you understand?" Gibbs asked firmly.

"Yes, boss." McGee answered quickly. "I am sorry."

Gibbs nodding his head in understanding, "Go wash up and get back to work."

"Yes, boss." McGee said again. He had questions he wanted to ask but didn't know how to ask them…he didn't know if he was allowed to ask them. Gibbs seemed to understand that and called him back.

"Ask what you want to ask?" Gibbs ordered gently

"I…" McGee's voice trailed off but a quick nod from Gibbs kept him going. "What you said about Tony…is that true?"

"Have you ever known me to lie?" Gibbs asked him.

"No boss," McGee answered.

"It stays between us. If I find out you even hinted to Tony that you know, I will make today seem like nothing and you will be confined to your desk. Get back to work." Gibbs said gruffly.

McGee nodded his head and quickly left the room. Gibbs sat down at the table and sighed. 'It was going to be a long day.'

**EPILOGUE:**

McGee did as he had been ordered and apologized to Tony. Unfortunately for him, Abby had found out about what had happened and punched him in the arm for it. McGee did his best to stay away from the angry Goth girl until Tony stepped in.

McGee had been surprised when Tony had told Abby to leave him alone and gave him a nod of thanks. He blushed when Tony winked at him in understanding. Tony didn't say anything though and by the end of the day everything was back to normal…well…as normal as it was at NCIS anyway…

**THE END**


End file.
